Aura Warrior: Champion of Arceus
by Namikaze09
Summary: Knowing that her late husband's wish for Naruto to be seen as a hero would not be honored after an assassination attempt on their newborn son, Kushina uses a forbidden time/space jutsu that'll send her and Naruto to a world where creatures called pokemon possess supernatural abilities beyod that of a ninja and will begin their new life in Pallet Town. Naruto/Harem
1. A New Home

**Aura Warrior: Campion o Arceus**

**Hey guys here's another challenge based off of Challenger's NarutoxPokemon Challenge though there will be a difference in this one. Kushina will remain alive and will perform a sealing jutsu that'll send her and Naruto into the Pokemon world and so that you all know I'll be creating my own Pokemon in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything involved with Naruto or the Pokemon world but I do own whatever characters, techniques, bloodlines, technology, and weapons I created and so that you know there will be violence and will based of the Anime and Manga.**

**Chapter 1: A New Home**

"Kushina, you must reconsider what you're doing." Begged the pleading voice of the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, the wife of the late Yondaime Hokage and Yellow Flash Minato Namikaze currently had a powerful barrier formed around her, the three large scrolls that contained her clan's techniques as well as the techniques and weapons Minato and his clan created including the Hiraishin and Rasengan and also the Namikaze clan's wealth and treasures. She also held her son in one arm while performing one handed seals in the other.

Said red head was glaring at the old man who was trying to convince her to stay in the village with her son and knew the only reason why Hiruzen wanted this was because Naruto was the last Namikaze and Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune. During the sealing of the Kyuubi Minato managed to push Kushina out the way of the claw that was about to skewer the both of them saving her life and allowing her to be there for their son.

The problem was that not even a week has passed and her son had already had several attempts on his life by a few chunin and some jounin which resulted in the Red Death killing them. Taken aback by this display of hostility by the people Minato gave his life for, she decided that it was enough and she was going to do something about it, as Naruto was going to live happy and free but not in the village since it was impossible, and was pretty sure she would not get far if she tried to leave, not to mention that she and Minato gained a lot of enemies along their careers as a shinobi so she threw that thought out of the window.

Her only resort was to use the forbidden sealing jutsu she learned from her father before her home village was destroyed.

"Why should I Hiruzen? A week has barely passed and already there are people out to kill my son for what he contains and I will not let Minato's sacrifice be in vain." She retorted which made the man flinch.

"But Kushina the people are just angry and confused! I promise you Naruto will be accepted plus this isn't what Minato would've wanted!" He reasoned which only pissed Kushina off further.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME THAT LOAD OF BULLSHIT YOU OLD FOOL! I KNOW HOW JINCHUURIKI ARE TREATED IN THE OTHER VILLAGES AND KONOHA IS NO DIFFERENT!" She screamed. That was when Naruto cried due to Kushina's yelling and said female started to rock him in her arm in order to calm him down.

"Shh, Shh, it's alright Sochi. Kaa-chan's here and she won't let anything bad happen to you." She said soothingly to the child she brought into this world and said baby calmed down and looked at her with his big blue eyes and giggled, reaching out for her with his little stubby arms, which made a smile form on her face. She looked back at Sarutobi with a solemn look on her face.

"Minato may have trusted the village with his son's life but I won't. Naruto will not become a weapon for this village." She said as she finished the last seal and seals formed around the barrier and started to get brighter. "Goodbye Hiruzen." She said.

"No!" Sarutobi cried out while pounding on the dome but then had to back away due to the fact that the dome got brighter and brighter until a flash of light covered the room she was in and died down. Hiruzen looked around only to see no sign of Kushina or Naruto and cursed himself for being so ignorant.

**With Kushina and Naruto**

The glowing dome that Kushina and Naruto were in appeared in what looked a realm that seemed to be covered with multicolored stars that were in different shapes and sizes and the background was midnight blue. Kushina slowly opened her eyes and looked around. "What the? What is this place?" She asked herself while holding Naruto in her arms.

As she pondered on this, an object that appeared to be a pink comet made its way towards the light blue dome. As it did, it suddenly stops in front of the dome which confused Kushina. That was when it started to form and when it completely morphed, a small pink cat-like creature with large feet, big blue eyes, small pointed ears, a long skinny tail, and short arms with three fingers on each paw appeared before a wide eyed Kushina.

The odd creature blinked a few times and tilted it's head to the side. "Mew?" the small creature said and Mew suddenly entered the dome which shocked Kushina even more since the barrier was an S-classed forbidden fuinjutsu that no physical object could break into. Mew hovered closer to Kushina with curiosity in it's big blue eyes and moved closer and closer until their faces were a few inches away from each other and Kushina was nervous as she has never seen this type of animal before.

"Ummm…hi?" Kushina says while Mew just continued to blink and then tilted its head but then looked down when it saw Naruto slowly open his eyes and when he saw Mew he cooed and reached out for its tail. Mew saw this and had its tail sways around in Naruto's sight and the little blonde let out a laugh as he tried to reach out and grab the object with his little hands while Mew eye smiled and seemed to be playing with Naruto.

Kushina just watched the strange creature play with her first born and couldn't help but smile. "Umm excuse me." She said getting Mew's attention. "Who or what are you exactly?" Mew blinked in confusion but then its eyes widened and nodded at her which confused Kushina for a few seconds until it placed the tip of its tail on her forehead and glowed pink a little.

"_Sorry about that but you two are the first humans to enter this realm." _Mew said telepathically in a calm and feminine voice which made Kushina's eyes widen.

"You can understand me?" She asked Mew who nodded.

"_Yes I can but only telepathically. Oh where are my manners? I'm Mew."_ She said eye smiling at Kushina.

"It's nice to meet you Mew. I'm Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." She replied and Mew tilted her head.

"_That's a long and strange name for a human to have." _Mew stated which made Kushina smile.

"True but I've never heard of a creature named Mew so I guess we're on the same page in a way." Kushina stated which made Mew look at her in confusion.

"_What do you mean you've never heard of me? In your realm you humans know a lot about me and my kin. I'm a Pokemon, a creature with extraordinary powers. How could you not know about me?" _She asked Kushina who also blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way Mew but honestly I've never seen you or these Pokemon before in my life until now. You're actually the very first one I'm seeing now." She answered and hoped she didn't offend the legendary creature.

"…_You're telling the truth. You and your son are not the humans from the world I've been to so you must've come from a different world and dimension because I'm sensing a strange energy emitting from the two of you especially from your son since this energy is even stronger and more than yours. Your son apparently has a being who possesses a high amount of Aura sealed in him." _Mew pointed out and got a surprised look from Kushina. _"Oh don't worry I won't harm you or your son. I'm merely curious about this energy you two possess." _She assured the red head.

"So where are we Mew?" Kushina asked the Psychic Pokeman.

"_We're currently floating in the cosmos which makes up the universes that exist now. It is also made up of an energy called Aura which I, some of the other legendary pokemon, and very few humans possess. It can be used in a lot of ways and it's based off of the manipulation of the cosmic energy. I'll send you both to the world where my kin reign but before I do, hold still for a minute." _She said and her eyes glowed pink. Kushina's eyes glowed pink as well and Naruto's did the same but then it faded away.

"_There. Now take care of yourselves and I hope you two enjoy the gift I've given you and I look forward to seeing you both again someday especially you little Naruto."_ Mew said eye smiling and before Kushina could say anything the two vanished in a flash of light.

"**So you have done it?" **Asked a deep and powerful voice in the cosmic realm and Mew nodded. **"Good but Mew be sure to check on them from time to time, especially on Naruto. The boy's current aura level was interesting and due to his tenant being an aura creature, it will only get stronger. Perhaps he is the chosen one we have been waiting for and will either save our world or destroy it. Only time will tell." **The voice said while Mew nodded in agreement.

**Kanto Region, Pallet Town**

Delia Ketchum had just returned from Viridian City after having her newborn daughter Ashley go through a checkup and was thankful that today was a sunny day. There were Pidgey and Pidgeotto soaring across the open sky and Rattata were scampering across the fields. She manages to make it back to her house and that was when Ashley started crying.

"You're hungry again?" Delia asked her newborn and sighs. "I swear you got this appetite from your father." She said and saddened. While Delia was pregnant with Ashley her husband Ashton was retuning from a trip at the caves in Seafoam Island with a group of tourists but a cave in occurred and he died protecting a group from having stalagmite hit them and when she got the news, she went into a depression for a while and it was thanks to a good friend of hers Professor Samuel Oak, that she manage to fare out well until Ashley was born.

As she set Ashley in her crib and was about to head into the kitchen and make her a bottle of formula. She saw a flash of white light from her window which surprised her. "What was that?" She asked herself and decided to go check it out.

When she went through the backdoor of her house and made her way into the backyard, She gasps at what she saw before her. The unconscious form of a redhead who had a blonde baby boy in her arms and what appeared to be three large scrolls strapped to her back. "Oh my goodness!" She ran towards Kushina's unconscious form, kneels down, and lightly shakes her on the shoulder. "Hey… hey are you alright?" Delia asked. Kushina let's out a groan and slowly opens her eyes only the see another woman with brown hair who sighs in relief. "Oh what a relief." She said while Kushina blinks a couple of times to get her vision working again and looks at Delia.

Kushina tried to speak but her throat was dry. "Here let me take your son into the house and get him out of this cold." Delia offered and Kushina nodded her head and handed Delia Naruto. After getting Naruto situated in the same crib that Ashley was in, Deliah ran back outside and helped Kushina up and into the house.

**Ketchum Residence**

Kushina was currently in the living room, sitting on the couch wearing a green robe that Delia gave her and was slowly sipping a mug that contained some warm tea. Said female Ketchum was sitting near the crib feeding Naruto a bottle of formula after she fed Ashley. Kushina finished her Tea and set the mug down.

"Thank you for helping us." Kushina said while Delia looked up and gave Kushina a happy nod.

"It's no problem um… I'm sorry I didn't get your name. I'm Delia Ketchum." She said.

"Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze." The redhead replied. Delia looked down at Naruto and giggled.

"My oh my, your son has quite an appetite just like my daughter Ashley." She said jokingly while Kushina chuckles.

"Yep just like his dad." Kushina replied and Delia looked up at her.

"Your husband too? Wow this is a small world." Delia said while Kushina laughed. "Say is you husband around by any chance? I would love to meet him." Delia asked Kushina who stopped laughing and a solemn look formed on her face.

"He's not with me and my son anymore. He died protecting our village from a major threat." Kushina replied and Delia frowned and looked at Naruto.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know. My husband Ashten died 9 months ago saving some tourists from a cave in at an island." Delia replied as she set Naruto down in the crib and Ashley reached out for her. "Now Ashley be patient we have guests right now. Another trait she gained from Ashten was his impatient attitude." She said picking the giggling girl up in her arms.

"So do you have any place to stay at the moment?" Delia asked Kushina who shook her head.

"Sadly no. Me and my son are not from this world as we were sent here by a small pink creature called Mew." Kushina stated while Delia's eye widened in shock.

"You met a legendary pokemon? Oh you're so lucky." Delia replied while Kushina raised an eyebrow.

"Wait you believe me?" Kushina asked Delia who nodded.

"Of course. I'm no stranger when it comes to the supernatural or things out of the ordinary. Anyway if you want, you and Naruto can stay here until you're fully settled." She offered which shocked Kushina.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to impose" Kushina tried to offer but Delia just eye smiled and waved it off.

"Oh nonsense Kushina I insist you two stay since we single moms got to stick together. That and it would be fun to see our kids grow up together." Delia stated while Kushina thought about it and smiled since she's already made her first friend in this new world.

"Okay then I guess we can stay." Kushina said as she walked over to the crib and picked up Naruto who looked back at her with his blue eyes. "Guess what sochi? You and I have two new friends now isn't that great?" Kushina asked with a grin on her face and Naruto responded by waving his arms around and laughing which made her grin grow but that was when Ashley's brown eyes open up and she started crying.

Delia sighs and once again picks her up and starts to rock her gently in order to calm her down. "Oh Ashley what am I gonna do with you?" She asked jokingly while Kushina giggles at the site.

**Timeskip**

**8 Years Later, Forest Near Pallet Town**

A woman with waist length red hair that was tied into a ponytail and had violet gray like eyes who was in her mid to late 20's was wondering around the forest searching for someone. She was currently wearing a dark red short sleeved shirt that hugged her body and had a black spiral pattern around the chest area and wore some black jogging pants with two red linings going down the sides along with a pair of red and black running shoes with black shoe laces.

She was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze and right now she was currently searching for her eight year old son and was growling. Darn it where the heck are those two? I've been out here searching for them for the last 2 hours darn it." She said with her brow twitching.

"_You're telling me."_ Said a calm and feminine voice and that was when Kushina's First Pokemon, Partner, and friend, Lucario appeared in front of her. Lucario is a Steel/Fighting Type jackal-like Pokémon that nears four feet in height (3'11" exactly). It stands on two feet like its pre-evolved form Riolu. Lucario looks like some what dog like pokemon and a kangaroo in some points.

Though similar in appearance to Riolu, Lucario has some notable differences. Its forepaws are black and it has large pointed spikes in place of the oval shaped bumps on Riolu. There is also a third spike in the middle of its chest. Lucario's ears and muzzle are longer in comparison to Riolu but it retains the black "mask" and red eyes. It also has four black appendages on the back of its head opposed to Riolu, who only had two and were previously located on the side of its head. Additionally, Lucario's torso is covered in yellow fur.

About a year ago when Kushina started to train Naruto in the Ninja Arts they came across two pokemon, a young male Riolu and a Lucario that appeared to be his mother were being attacked by a flock of Spearow and their leader that appeared to be a Fearow with the Lucario having a tough time dealing with the Fearow so Kushina and Naruto assisted them in dealing with the pesky bird like Pokemon.

Afterwards, the two Aura Pokemon were grateful for their assistance and apparently sensed that the two humans possessed a strong and powerful aura like they did and decided to tag along with Kushina and Naruto. Lucario became Kushina's first Pokemon and Riolu became Naruto's though Naruto wasn't officially a trainer or had his licsense but Kushina got hers from Professor Oak.

Kushina named the female Lucario Hikari (Light) and Naruto named Riolu Arashi (Storm or Tempest). Hikari (Arashi's mother) was calm and level headed but can be as fierce and dangerous like Kushina. Arashi was more of an out going and adventurist type just like Naruto was but is also cool and level headed like his mother and also has a sense of humor. Also during his training, Naruto met Kyuubi and surprisingly she wasn't as evil as he thought since Kushina was her former vessel and to their surprise, they found out that she was an Aura creature and not a chakra monster like everyone thought she was.

When she was asked about why her energy felt tainted and full of malice she responded by telling them how Madara Uchiha used his accursed eyes and chakra to control her and stated that his vile and tainted chakra influenced her but thanks to the seal, the taint that had infected her was removed and now she could think rationally and apologizes for ruining both of their lives and to make up for it, she would teach them how to use their aura abilities to the fullest.

So for a whole year the four started their training in using Aura and became good friends ever since. Kyubi Also informed them that in two years, She whould be free of the seal but half of her power will be absorbed into Naruto and make him half human and demon, and also increasing his Aura abilities. She also told Kushina that due to her being her former host she would be a quarter demon since some of her power merged with her energy.

"You know I'm starting to dislike Megumi (Fem. Kyuubi) for teaching Naruto and Arashi how to suppress their aura from our senses." Kushina said While Hikari nodded in agreement.

"_Indeed though you have to admit it is fun tracking them down the hard way. My son is very good in hiding since I taught him how to hide from poachers and other dangerous pokemon until he was capable of defending himself." _Hikari said while Kushina couldn't help but smile and nod in agreement.

"Yeah that's true and those two are inseparable and act more like brothers than they to as partners especially with those pranks they do on the citizens of Pallet Town." She said and chuckles at the memories until they heard Naruto sneeze.

"Aha!" She said and they two leapt into a bush and two yelps were heard and the sound of struggling was heard until Kushina and Hikari came out of the bushes with Naruto and Arashi. Naruto looked like a younger version of his father with the difference being that his eyes had slit pupils and canines jutting from his upper lip. He was wearing a dark blue short sleeved shirt with a red spiral on it and the kanji fire on the back with a pair of black sweat pants with two white stripes going down the sides and a pair of white and blue running shoes.

Riolu is a black and blue, dog-like Pokémon nearing two and a half feet. Its appearance is similar to its evolved form Lucario, though there are some differences. Its legs and torso are colored black while its head, lower body and tail are blue. Riolu have large, rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws, placed in a similar fashion to Lucario's spikes. Riolu also have a black "mask" with two black appendages on either side, and red eyes.

"We finally caught you squirts." Kushina said with a triumphant grin on her face while Naruto pouted.

"Only because Arashi's tail brushed against my nose and I sneezed." Naruto muttered, sending a sided glare to the fox Pokemon while said Riolu rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly.

"_Come on bro it was an accident." _He apologized while the parents put them down and Kushina placed her hands on her hips.

"You should be proud sochi. To hide from me and Hikari-chan here for two hours is very impressive." She commented while Naruto smiled as she praised him for his skills improving.

"_What about me mom?" _Arashi asked Hikari who snorts.

"_You still have a long way to go before being as good as me." _She commented which made the pre evolved pokemon face fault and then cry anime tears.

"_You always say that! Why can't you ever give me praise like Kushina does with Naruto?" _He asks and looks up at Kushina doing the big puppy eyes jutsu Naruto taught him.

Kushina was always a sucker for that technique so she scooped him up in her arms and patted him on the head. "You did an excellent job too Arashi-chan. Don't let your meany of a mom put you down." She said with a grin on her face while Naruto and Hikari rolled their eyes as she put him down.

"Well training is done for today so let's head back home." Kushina instructed.

"Okay. Hey Arashi I'll race you." Naruto said while his best friend grinned from ear to ear.

"Loser has to clean the bathroom for two whole weeks." He said and the two sprinted of leaving a dust trail while Kushina and Hikari blinked a few times and sigh.

"Might as well join them." Kushina said to Hikari who grinned as well and they took off into a blur of red and blue.

**Namikaze Residence**

Kushina, Naruto, Hikari, and Arashi lived in a two story house that had a lake connecting to a river and a forest behind it and on the house was a golden spiral symbol. The roof was a crimson red color while the house was colored an ivory white color.

The inside of the house was stocked with well defined furniture, had four full bathrooms, and was decorated with Japanese based antiques as well as relics from Kushina's and Minato's clans. She had her husband's customized cloak hanging in her room as a remembrance of her late husband.

Right now, Kushina was lying back on a long deep blue couch with her shoes off while Hikari was curled up in a chair. Naruto and Arashi were in Naruto's room where he was repairing his laptop. After meeting Professor Oak, Naruto gained an interest in the fields that involved Pokemon and Technology and has been working on making his own inventions. Right now he's been working on making a device where a trainer could switch his/her Pokemon without having to go to a Pokemon center. The device would be instantly linked to the lab where said trainer would get their first Pokemon as well as locate every Pokemon Center in every region even the foreign ones.

Professor Oak has assisted the blonde in making the device but so far the young blonde has made little progress. He picks up the rechargeable battery, inserts in into the laptop, and seals it up. _"Any luck bro?"_ Arashi asks his best friend who sighs and shook his head.

"No not yet." Naruto said as he set the laptop on his desk. "I don't know what it is I'm missing. I got the location of all the cities, towns, routes, and Pokemon Centers but I can't seem to get the darn thing linked to them since it needs a lot of virtual memory. I'll just ask oak-oji if he can fix that problem for me." He replied as the Riolu snickered.

"You know he's still irked about you calling him that." He stated while Naruto grinned.

"Yeah I know. Though what's the deal with that cocky jerk Gary? He's always acting like he knows everything just because his Grandpa is a famous Pokemon Researcher." The blonde stated with a scowl on his face. As they lived in pallet town Naruto gained some friends and they were Ashley, who is now a childhood friend and Serena, Gary's older twin sister. Gary was more of an annoying rival than a friend since he always tried to compete with Naruto in well…. Everything and it annoyed the hell out of the blonde.

"_Yeah I know. He doesn't even have his first Pokemon yet. Remember when he called me a pet? I gave that loser an atomic wedgie and you put itching powder in his underwear drawers."_Arashi said with a grin on his face while Naruto snickered.

"Well I'm hungry. Want to head over to Delia-oba-chan's house and get some free food?" Naruto asked Arashi who nodded.

"_Yeah lets but lets head out the window."_ He said as he opened up the window and lifted it up and leapt out with Naruto behind him.

Hikari's ears twitched and opened one of her eyes. _"The boys are gone." _She said while Kushina shmirks.

"I know. I just hope Delia brought some extra food knowing our kid's bottomless pit of a stomach will clean out her fridge." She said jokingly while the Lucario chuckles.

**And Cut! Hey People here's my new based off of Challenger's NarutoxPokemon Challenge. Also here is a list of the girls that'll be in the harem right now. **

**Fem. Kyuubi**

**Ashley (Fem Ash and she'll look similar to Leaf from LeafGreen)**

**Serena Oak (OC)**

**Sabrina**

**Giselle**

**Erika**

**Lily, Daisy, and Violet (Misty's Sisters)**

**Flannery**

**Claire (Younger)**

**Also these will be the Pokemon he'll start off with.**

**Arashi (Riolu/Lucario): Steel/Fighting**

**Dratini: Dragon**

**Scyther: Bug/Flying**

**Growlithe: Fire**

**Gyarados: Water/Flying**

**Rhyhorn: Rock/Ground**

**Also I'm breaking the four attack rule because apparently it sucks plus this is fan fic. Also Kushina and Delia WON'T be in the harem but don't worry I'll be pairing them up with someone.**

**Until then Peace Out!**


	2. A Fellow Psychic

**Aura Shinobi**

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter for Aura Shinobi. I know a lot of you are shocked that I'm doing a Naruto Pokemon fic but hey I wanted to see what I could do in the crossover but honestly I haven't watched or read the show since I was like 10 years old but I did play most of the versions which were pretty cool.**

**Anyways the age group Naruto and the others will be in is either 15 or 16 since that seems a lot better than 10 years old I mean really. Now then here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own what I create and that includes weapons, jutsu, characters, and bloodlines.**

**Chapter 2: A Fellow Psychic**

**5 Years Later**

**Uzumaki Residence **

**Backyard**

A blur of yellow and blue could be seen clashing and zipping past each other simultaneously. They were a 13 year old Naruto and Arashi who was now a Lucario and the two were training. Naruto suddenly appeared holding his arms up in a blocking position. He was garbed in a deep blue sleeveless shirt with a pair of matching shorts and red and black training shoes.

His physique matched that of someone who exercised daily at his age and was at his physical peak. Naruto's hair also grew out to where it was shoulder length and still as wild and spiky as ever. Lucario appeared and performed a series of barrage punches but then stops, rears his fist back, which glows white and swings it forward only for the attack to phase through Naruto and said blonde faded away.

"_Darn it." _Arashi says to him self as he skids across the ground for awhile and stops. Naruto lands on the ground and his right arm glows and suddenly ignites into fire and sprints towards his partner. Arashi grins and rears his right foot back and leaps at Naruto. When they get close to each other, Naruto swings his flaming fist forward while Arashi's leg ignites into fire.

"Fire Fist!" Naruto cried out as he swung his fist at his partner.

"Blaze Kick!" Arashi cried out as he performs an Ariel Roundhouse kick at Naruto's flaming fist. When the attacks collided, an explosion occurs that sends the flying in opposite directions. Naruto back flips, lands back onto the ground and performs a series of hand seals.

"Katon: Endan (Fire Release: Flame Missile)." Naruto inhales and unleashes a stream of fire at Riolu whose eyes widened.

"Aura Barrier." A light Blue Barrier forms around Arashi and the flames parted and dissipated while the Aura Barrier faded away. Lucario's fists then glow a violet color which made Naruto's eyes widen.

"Oh crap." The blonde said to himself while Arashi vanished in a blur and appeared in front of Naruto with his fist reared back.

"Poison Jab." Arashi swung a right jab at Naruto's chest and said blonde attempts to dodge the attacks but one of them strikes him in the left arm and Naruto winced and leaps away clutching his arm and looks at it only to see it turn slightly purple but then slowly vanish due to his healing factor.

Naruto then forms a light blue ball of energy in between his hands. "Focus Blast." The blonde calls out and fires the energy ball at Arashi and the attack hits him directly and sends him flying into the ground hard. Arashi struggles to get up from the direct hit only for Naruto to appear with his fist cocked back with electricity cackling around it.

"Do you yield?" Naruto asked in a serious tone while Arashi growls but nods. The electricity dissipates and Naruto steps back to help his partner up.

"_You got lucky this time Naruto." _Arashi said with a glare on his face.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. Though I'll admit you've gotten faster buddy." He said while the Lucario grinned. "Since when did you know how to use poison jab?" He asked Arashi whose grin grew.

"_Mom taught it to me when you and your mom went to Viridian City to get some supplies for the house." _He answered.

"Wow. Hey let's head back in and get cleaned up. Mom's taking us to Saffron City with Oak-oji to meet an old friend." He stated which caused Arashi to pump his fist in joy.

"_Yes! Finally I get to see a big city! No offense, the country side is awesome and all but it's really boooorrrrriiiing." _He drawled out, making Naruto snicker and pat his best friend on the back.

"For once I agree with you buddy. Come on. Let's head back unless you want Ashley-chan and Serena-chan to hug you to death again." He teased which made the Riolu sweat bullets and the next thing Naruto knew, Arashi grabbed him by his wrist and took off like a rocket.

**Namikaze Residence**

Kushina had just walked out of her room with her hair tied up in a ponytail and falling over her shoulder. "Naruto are you finished yet?" She called out and said blonde was walking out of his room drying his hair with a hair dryer while she shook her head. He was sporting a short sleeved dark blue shirt with a spiral in the center and red lining the edge of the sleevesas well as a grey sleeveless vest jacket with a pair of black cargo pants with two large pockets on each side and wore black fingerless gloves on his hands and also wore blue and white sneakers. "This is why I keep telling you to get a haircut."

Naruto on the other hand frowned and shook his head. "I said it before Kaa-chan I am not cutting my hair at all." He said before shaking it lightly before placing it down. "Besides you should be the last person to talk about someone with long hair."

Kushina snorted and simply brushed a bang back. "Whatever kiddo. You got everything?" She asked Naruto who nodded, pulling his back pack from the couch and tossed the other one to Kushina.

Arashi and Hikari approached their partners who were now hoisting their bags over their shoulders. Kushina then pulled out a red and white miniature sphere like device that was the size of a ping pong ball and then presses the button in the middle of it and is now the size of a soft ball. "In you go Hikari." The Female Lucario nods before and energy construct surrounds her and is absorbed into the Poke-Ball.

Naruto mimics what his mother does and Arashi sighs in annoyance. _"I hate those accursed Pokeballs." _He mumbles before he too is absorbed into it as well before Naruto places it back on his belt.

"Shall we?" Naruto asked.

"Lets." With that, Kushina locked the house up and they both headed off to the professor's lab.

**Saffron City**

The helicopter they were taking as transport was flying over the skyscrapers of the large city, containing Naruto, Kushina, and Samuel Oak. Naruto was looking out the window, gazing over the busy sight of the city. "Wow this is so cool." He said as he stares at the skyscrapers.

Kushina chuckles and nods in agreement. "I agree. Even though this is my 8th time being in the city I have to say, the view is amazing." The city practically radiated with activity as people were heading to their destinations either by walking or through vehicles with others traveling around with their Pokemon by their sides.

"Hey oji-san do you think your college friend from that company you mention would be interested in my invention? I brought the blueprints and schematics for the prototype I made?" Naruto asked the Pokemon researcher.

Samuel chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I'm pretty sure he'd be very interested in your invention since Silph Corporation is currently the leading manufacture company in Pokemon technology, is also known to produce several other Pokémon-related items, including medicine and Technical Machines, supplying Poké Marts and being known for creating the pokeball and the other variations and last I heard he was working one another prototype that would make the success rate of catching any Pokemon type 100% efficient." He explained to the enthusiastic blonde whose eyes lit up and had a grin that threatened to split his face.

"100% efficient? That's amazing!" Naruto replied. Kushina chuckles and shakes her head in amusement at her son's expression and leaned back in the seats.

"Just remember Sochi if the invention becomes a success and you make millions, I'm gonna retire early and spend the rest of my life on the beaches of Cinnabar Island sipping fruit punch from a coconut with an umbrella under the sun." Kushina says as she daydreams herself along with Hikari and her other Pokemon relaxing on the beaches in content. Naruto saw this and sweat dropped at the sight.

"If I make millions kaa-san then you could buy your own private island and reserve it for our family only" He said getting a nod from his mother.

"Yep and we can build a large summer home where I'll get to play with all the grandkids you and your wives give me that I can spoil forever." She said with a grin plastered on her face.

Naruto unknowingly nodded back at her other statement but then paused when she mentioned 'wives' and 'grandkids'. "SAY WHAT?!" He shouted with his face matching that of an apple while his mother giggles at his expression. Arashi and Megumi also snicker since Kushina has been teasing her son about giving her a large family so that they could 'repopulate' the Uzumaki Clan since he was the last male.

Before Naruto could make a remark the pilot spoke up. "We'll be landing on the heliport above Silph Corporation in a few minutes, be sure to remained strapped in." He informed the passengers as they descended to the landing point.

**Silph Co. Rooftop**

The Helicopter landed on the landing point of the building and once the rotors were shut off, the side is pulled off and Naruto along with Professor Oak and Kushina hop out with said red head looking a little green in the face. "I still can't believe you haven't gotten over your air sickness kaa-san I mean you rock climb on high cliffs and mountains using only Kunai, Sky Surf with Pidgeot, and deep see dive in Gyarados infested waters for Kami sakes." Naruto remarked as he released Arashi from the pokeball.

Kushina did the same and released Hikari from hers as well before shaking the feeling off. "Shut it you, I don't hate flying I just don't like the drops we take." She said huffing and folding her arms under her chest while Megumi appears in a vortex of fire in her human form before Naruto, Kushina, and Samuel.

She appeared to be around the same age as Naruto but with a figure that most girls her 'age' would kill to have. She was sporting a reddish orange short sleeved blouse with black lining the edge of the sleeves with a pair of black pants with red sandals. She had fair skin with crimson red hair tied into a high ponytail. Her eye color matched that of her hair with vertical slit pupils. Around her neck was a black choker with a red gem on it and she also wore a pair of earrings in her ear lobes.

"Glad you could make it Megumi-chan. I thought you weren't gonna go on this trip with us." Naruto said to the vixen.

Megumi simply shrugged and twirled a strand of her hair on her finger. "I did but I got bored and wanted to come along since I had nothing to do in the town except prank that Gary brat with Ashley-chan." Naruto snickered at her pranking Gary since the last prank she played on him resulted in Oak's grandson having a bucket of honey and birdseed dumped on him and being chased by a flock of Pidgey and Spearow all across Pallet Town.

Said blonde snickered and shook his head in amusement. Oak sighs in wonder but couldn't help but admit that the pranks the trio did play on Gary did help him on his more stressful days and smiles before seeing three figures head towards them. The first man appeared to be in his late 30's and early 40's with jet black hair that was slicked back and wore a pair of glasses. He was garbed in a dark grey suit with black dress shoes and a white collared up dress shirt with a black tie and the insignia of Silph Co. which composes of an S with two pokeballs on top or bottom.

Beside him was another man who appeared to be in his mid to late 20's with dark purple slicked back and slightly spikey purple hair with a trimmed beard and greyish blue eyes. He had a slight tan complexion and wore a dark blue suit with a matching shirt and tie with a pair of black dress shoes and also wore the same insignia.

Next to him was a woman in a dark orange sleeveless dress and wore a pair of white dress shoes and had light brown hair that was done in a top bun with a couple of curled bangs and white earrings. She had light brown eyes and a fair skin complexion.

"Lawrence long time no see." Oak's greeted to the man in the middle.

"Likewise old friend." Lawrence replied as he greeted the researcher with a hand shake and then noticed Kushina, her son Naruto, and the two Lucario. " See you decided to bring your son along on this trip Kushina."

Said redhead nodded with a smile on her face. "yes and he's been dying to meet the CEO of the company for awhile. So who are the others?"

"Oh where are my manners? The two behind me are Elijah, whose head of security and his wife Marina Ortiz, our company's director in the Computer Technology Department." He introduce as the couple approached the four who greeted each other. When Elijah shook Naruto's hand a hint of surprise formed in his eyes as he sensed Naruto's aura power and the same went with Kushina and Megumi.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Marina replied getting a nod from her husband.

"I take it these two Lucario belong to you two correct?" Elijah asked the mother and son who nodded. " Amazing, this is my first time seeing one up close and I'm pretty sure the bond between them and you is extremely close." Again he got a nod from them and grins from the bipedal fox pokemon. Marina approached Arashi and reaches out to stroke him behind the ear, getting a nod from him and proceeds to pet him. She giggles as she hears Arashi purr in content while Naruto chuckles.

"Naruto was it?" Lawrence asked and got a nod from him. "Samuel here tells me you have a knack for thinking up and making new inventions." Naruto nodded in a positive and excited manner.

"Yeah, I've been working on it since I was 8 years old and I finally manage to get these two prototypes completed and I was hoping that you could give them both a field run?" He asked as he placed his backpack in front and shuffles through it before pulling out what looked like a laptop and the other appeared to be a flat 10 inch wide portable device. Lawrence raised a brow in curiosity as Naruto placed the items on the ground as did Kushina and the Ortiz couple. "I haven't thought up a name for the Laptop but I did for this tablet. I call it the Pokepad."

"Intresting, so what does it do young man?" The CEO asked as Naruto handed him the device which turned on and revealed a screen with a swirl insignia.

"It's an on hand device that comes with a couple of interesting features like a built in map that'll inform you of your destination as well as gives you the locations of cities, routes, and famous sites. It also includes a calendar, weather forecast, and also a built in note book where you can save reminders or important events." Naruto explained as he showed him the map part which revealed the city and building of Silph co. "You can also download information on Pokemon and read their current status as well as find out what habitats they're the most common in."

Lawrence was beyond impressed with this invention as a device of this magnitude could bring a new era in the Pokemon World and if his hunch was correct, his companies' reputation would go up exponentially. Samuel couldn't help but shake his head in amusement as he saw his friend nearly drool at the invention and then coughed to get their attention. "As interesting as it is to see you go gaga over the lad's invention, I believe you wished for to check your new secret project my friend.

The man looked sheepish for a second and nodded in agreement. "Of course, sorry for getting distracted." He apologized. "Elijah perhaps your daughter would like to take the lad here on a tour of the city while the professor and I catch up.

Elijah pondered on this and nodded in agreement as did his wife. "Sure it's no problem. Would you like to meet my daughter young man?" Said blonde nodded in a positive manner as did Lucario. "Very well, come with me and I'll introduce you both. You can bring Lucario with you too if you wish."

"Okay then, later kaa-san." Naruto says as he follows Elijah.

"Later sochi and don't get into mischief." She called to his retreating form.

"No promises!" he replied back and Kushina chuckled in amusement. As Megumi left to join up with the two, Hikari just realized something.

"_You do realize that we just allowed our kids and Megumi-sama to venture on their own in a big city with no form of adult supervision right?" _Hikari asked her partner. Kushina pondered on it for a while and then paled with wide eyes as she realized the horror she had unleashed onto the city but then snapped out of it, smiling sheepishly.

"I'm thinking too much on this I'm positive Naruto will be on his best behavior." She assured her Lucario who still didn't look convinced.

"_And if you're wrong?" _She asked her trainer whose smile grew sadistic and an aura of death hovered around her form.

"Then I'm gonna make those little training sessions he's been put through look like a walk in the park compared to the ones he'll have if he so much as even thinks about raising havoc in the city." She answered in a sweet tone that promised pained beyond comprehension.

As Naruto followed Elijah to the building's lounge, he stopped in his tracks and for some reason shuddered in fear. Arashi did the same and they both looked at each other. "Did you just get a feeling that someone close to you is gonna cause you unjustly pain and torture if you did something stupid?" Arashi nodded at the question. "Okay just making sure." Megumi giggled quietly as she saw her former vessel shiver in fear and knew Kushina was the reason behind since she was the only person aside from her he was deeply afraid of and if Naruto had to pick between fighting a Machamp and facing the wrath of his mother, he'd go for the latter.

They finally made it to the lounge, Naruto noticed a girl around his age sitting on a couch with Abra levitating a couple of spoons. She was garbed in a sleeveless violet blouse with a black shirt underneath along pair of black jeans that hugged her legs and a pair of purple shoes. Like Megumi she was fair skinned with violet eyes and long purple hair, reaching all the way down to her back with two short bangs on each side and wore golden earring bulbs in her earlobes.

Naruto's eyes widened in amazement as he witnessed this as did Arashi while Megumi looked impressed at seeing a fellow psychic. Elijah coughed in order to get his daughter's attention, resulting in her losing concentration and dropping the floating spoons as did Abra. "Oh hi Daddy I was just teaching Abra here the levitation spoon trick I learned from you."

Elijah smiled and waved the explanation off. "It's alright Sabrina, I came here to introduce you to our guests here." He informed his daughter. Naruto walked around the man and approached his daughter as did Megumi and Arashi.

"Hi Sabrina-chan, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this Arashi, my Lucario and Megumi-chan." Naruto introduced getting a grin from Arashi and a nod from Megumi. Sabrina's eyes widened though when she laid eyes on Arashi.

"You have a Lucario? That's amazing I've always wanted to see one up close." She said in an excited manner before smiling sheepishly. "Sorry I mean I'm Sabrina Ortiz and this is Abra." She turned her attention to the telekinetic Pokemon who apparently was sleeping, resulting in Sabrina sweat dropping. "Who is currently sleeping right now." She finished in a slight depressed tone.

"Oh it's okay Arashi here's the same way whenever he gets bored." He said patting his partner on the head. "I noticed that you were using telekinetic powers to levitate those spoons right?" He asked. Sabrina blinked a few times and nodded in agreement, hoping that he wasn't gonna make fun of her for it, but much to her surprise, he was smiling in a delighted manner. "That's awesome because I along with Megumi-chan and my Kaa-san can do the same thing."

Sabrina's eyes widened as she witnessed Naruto hold his hand out and levitate the spoons along with the table into the air before gently setting it back down. Megumi does the same but points her finger at Abra's sleeping form and places him on the floor beside the female Psychic. Elijah was the most impressed especially due to how skilled Naruto was with his Psychic powers.

"_Incredible! Sabrina is still training to improve her telekinetic abilities but this boy and the girl are already several steps ahead of her." _He thought.

"Y-you and her h-have the s-same powers as me." Sabrina stammers out.

"Yeah pretty cool huh? Having psychic powers is very cool except for a few of the backlashes." Naruto stated. Sabrina on the other hand was curious about what he meant.

"Really like what?" She wondered while Arashi snickered at Naruto as did Megumi.

"I almost put myself into a coma when I tried to spread out my telepathy and connect with several other people's mind mentally to see what they were thinking. I got a headache the size of a Snorlax after I broke the connection." He answered, rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

Sabrina giggled as well but had her hands over her mouth while her father chuckled at the explanation. "You're not the only one who went through that lad. I had some trouble mastering my psychic abilities when my mother taught me."

"Wasn't that the time when you were focusing on levitating a large rock but then lost concentration and it fell on your foot when mom walked by the house?" Sabrina asked her dad with a teasing smile on her face. Elijah's brow twitch in annoyance, giving his daughter a slight glare and inwardly blaming his mother for telling that story to her but lets it go for now.

"I was gonna ask you to take Naruto and his friends here on a tour through Saffron city but I think I'm having second thought since you love to tell embarrassing stories of my youth to our guests..." He drawled and inwardly smiled as he saw Sabrina pale due to being stuck in the lounge for the last 5 hours.

"No!" She cried out but blushed and calmed down. "I mean I'd love to take them on a tour through the city."

Elijah chuckled and pats her on the shoulder. "Thank you dear now get going I have to do my runs with the security officers in a few minutes and be back around 7:30 alright?" Sabrina nodded in agreement and got a kiss on the forehead from her father who then left the lounge and headed to the elevator.

She put Abra back into the Pokeball and places it on her belt. "So are you ready for the tour around the city?" She asked the three and got a nod. "Great but we're gonna have to wait for the elevator to come back up."

Naruto looks back at the elevator and chuckles before shaking his head. "Who said anything about taking the elevator?" Megumi caught on in what he meant and the three of them gathered around Sabrina who was wondering what they were doing. Naruto place a hand on her and Arashi while Megumi placed a hand on Naruto who closed his eyes before they each glow a golden color and vanished into thin air.

They appear outside the front of the building and Sabrina was speechless due to witnessing the telekinetic technique Naruto used. "Y-you know how to teleport?" The astounded girl asked the blonde Aura user and got a nod from him.

"Yep, my mom taught me how to use them proficiently and I also learned from Megumi-chan here." He answered before noticing the glum look on her face. "Uh Sabrina-chan are you okay?"

"…No because I don't even know how to teleport yet." She answered with a pout on her face. Megumi on the other hand smiles and gives her a pat on the back.

"Oh don't feel bad Sakura-san, teleportation is one of the most difficult techniques to learn and master," Naruto nodded in agreement since he had a tough time learning how to use it properly, "When Naruto learned how to use it, he ended up crashing into several trees, free fell from the sky into a lake, and even left an imprint of his body on his house." She finished with a grin on her face, causing Naruto to face fault and Arashi chuckled as he remembered that happening and he along with Kushina and Ashely laughed hysterically at the event. Naruto got up glaring at Megumi and Arashi, mumbling incoherent words to himself.

"Can we get started on the tour now?" Naruto asked in annoyance. Sabrina giggled and nodded and lead the group into the city.

**And Cut! Sorry for the short chap folks but I just wanted to make a time skip to where Naruto is 13. Also I'm gonna do some readjusting of the harem since I did kinda rush it but Ashley, Megumi, and Serena Oak are on the list as is Sabrina. I'm also doing some research on the show/anime/videogame/manga in order to backtrack on how much I have to study in terms of moves, types, abilities, etc.**

**If anyone has any suggestions, feel free to let me know and I'll add the ideas into the fic. Until then, peace out and have a happy summer^^. **


End file.
